ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ophidia Wiki:IggyStudios Wiki
This wiki is an original project that holds two worlds that are a sight to behold and you get to have a taste of something new and get to have fun creating the best original character you can think of. You also get to learn many things on your favorite animal! We as a wiki and community, want to help and inspire many users to be treated with love and respect and create something completely from their own heart and soul. If you love Reptiles or want to see these two worlds, Then this is the place for you! You are welcome to take a peek and be sucked into an adventure that will be the best adventure ever! Hello! and welcome Follow Readers! To the I am the founder of this site and welcome you to my beloved Wiki! you can begin by going here to my list of wiki pages listed below Or click the random page button or click any of the icons blew to go where your heart desires to begin. Happy searching!~ - (Coprighted © Iggy Studios, 2011- 2014) '''Announcement/ Special Event' We will be trying to add more to pages. you can start by helping out! but there are a few guidlines to follow. Special Event(s) Holiday(s) Birthday(s) Ophidia Wiki's Anniversary December 17th, 2012, 17: 35 '(Second Anniversay coming this year, 2014)'' '''Spotlight/Great News You can be a great help at our wiki and make your character come to life! we have currently over of Pages and are now growing! you can be the one to increase our numbers! Good luck! before you contribute, go here first! ' The best achievement has happened!' great new everyone! Ophidia Wiki has reach 100%!! its a great honor and everyone should be proud! (june 24th, 2014, 7:00 pm. MT) Featured User ??? Featured Article FEATURE Project of 2014! Today's quest and goal is to get Gunma off the ground and into the world! You can help out by telling your friends about this epic project and its characters. Everything will come through, you'll see! If you like what you see! tell us! You wanna know more about the coming title gunma(game) and other related things [http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Gunma_(Disambiguation) Read More...] |} Daily Poll What would you like to see more on this wiki? Sonic Characters and Fan Characters Favorite Reptiles and Animals page list More Gunma related things More Ophidia related things Latest news and updates to the wiki Fun facts for children and all ages more pages,members, ect. come to the wiki parting words All copyrighted to me. However, the Real life pictures and some other content belong to their rightful owners. Have fun in my wiki of my two worlds! Ophidia and Gunma! For New Comers Everyone of this wiki must all participate in the activites we do here on this lovely wiki. By meeting and helping you, the new guy on the block to learn of this wiki and its world. This wiki is here to provide a new take in the world of his/her imgaination of exploring and learning in a new world, and to feel at home with open arms of this wiki and its friendly sociable members feeling accepted for who they are and treated as equal. Contact the best way to contact me is a message wall, don't worry.. i will respond as soon as possible. http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SonicKnucklesFan92 Feature Character of 2014 Users get to have their character in the spotlight and get a special award for making such a thought out character! details are coming soon... Slider for the week a picture slider for the wiki's main goal Gunma anime-screenshot- mech daiga-aftermath.png Gunma anime-screenshot- tobias on sector x.png Gunma anime-screenshot- rilux queen.png Ophidia- pic 1- with logo.png Main Categories MAIN PORTAL LINKS you want to help out? You can help by expanding our pages! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page! bgcolor=#EAEEFF See you Later Alligator!! Category:Main page Category:Browse Category:Community